


Savior

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Devotion, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Heartbreaking, Idolization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo rescued Monet and her little sister from a life of misery. He took them under his wings and made them want to open their eyes every morning again. Monet is forever grateful for that. If her death can help clear his path to becoming the Pirate King, then so be it. She will take every single enemy on Punk Hazard down with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Monet is 17. Sugar is 9. Doffy here is 28 I think, still donning that fabulous gangster garb of his.

"The bitches are over there!"

"Get'em, boys!"

With the angry shopkeeper and his staff tailing closer and closer, Monet realizes that they might not escape in one piece this time. Clutching each other's hand tight, the sisters flee like their heels are being licked by hell fire.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Monet tells herself. She shouldn't have chosen that shop. Too many mean-looking clerks standing around. One of them was bound to notice two grimy girls stealing some food. Pricey ones, too.

Sugar is half-panting, half-sobbing, looking like she could collapse any moment now. Monet's not doing any better actually, the cold night air stinging her throat with each breath.

It's dark and Monet sees only closed houses and stores. Doors locked. Windows shut. Lamps lit. Not a single alley in sight.

Nowhere to hide.

Together they run aimlessly, almost expecting to find a dead-end soon, because bad luck is all that the girls have ever known since their parents died. Since they ran out of cash. Since they were kicked out of their last rented room.

Their feet take them to the posher side of town by the sea where the upper class and the rich tourists stay at. Normally the siblings wouldn't venture here due to people's disgusted looks directed at them, but the streets are empty now.

They scram into what seems to be a hotel complex with bungalows scattered throughout the area. As they hop over low fences and rose beds, the elder sister spots one grandiose bungalow with the lights on, and the window is still open!

She tugs Sugar's hand in that direction and they run like there's no tomorrow, which would be the case if they were to get caught. They would rather risk taking shelter with the occupant of the bungalow. _I'll do anything in return_ , she'd plead. Maybe the person would demand her to have sex with him and leave Sugar alone. It's happened before. Typical. Whatever the request, she could take it. She would do anything for her sister. Anything is better than them getting beaten to death on the streets.

Both girls dive through the window, past the partially drawn curtains, and tumble onto the tiles. Monet drags here sister to a safer distance away from the window before scanning the room to find the occupant. It's not that hard because he's a freaking huge man lounging in an armchair with an open book on his lap. One of his eyebrows --make that eyebrow ridges-- is raised at them. Monet knows that they must look so disheveled and dirty against the pristine marble floor.

"Please," Monet starts desperately.

"We need a place to stay for the night. The floor will do. I'll do anything for you, sir. _Pleas_ -"

"There you are, thieves!" shouts one of the men standing just outside the window. "Sorry for intruding," he says to the tall blond. "But we've got some business with these two."

Another guy throws his legs over the window sill to climb in and fetch the girls. "Now come here, ya little-AAARGH!!"

It's so fast that Monet and Sugar have no idea what just happened. One moment the guy's leg is over the sill and the next second there's a bloody stump of a shin with the rest of the cleanly cut appendage lying on the floor.

"My leeeg!" he screams before falling back onto the grass outside. His fellows shout and swear once they get a good view of his severed limb.

"What the fuck did you do, man?" one of them hollers at the blond inside. The fingers of one of his hands seem unusually tense.

"I don't recall inviting you trash in," the blond answers with a menacing grin, head cocked to the side.

"Look, we're gonna teach those bitches a lesson. And _you_ have to pay for my pal's-"

And it's happening again. The person on the armchair move his fingers and some invisible force shuts the yammering guy's mouth by sewing his lips together. Blood dribbles from the puncture wounds as he turns around to seek help from his mates.

Someone yells Devil Fruit user and the entire group scatters, not forgetting to help carry their injured friends away from the spot as soon as possible.

Cautiously, Monet turns to face the man who chased her pursuers away. A part of her is glad that he's strong enough to protect them from those thugs, but this is no ordinary man. If he has a sadistic streak then that means he can hurt her and her sister badly, too. Maybe she fucked up again. Picked the wrong person to ask help from.

The unnerving grin disappears, lips now a straight line. The tall man gets up and strides to where the siblings are. Each step strikes a new chord of fear in Monet and she hugs her sister closer to her for protection. Their breathing sounds loud and panicked.

The Devil Fruit user crouches in front of them and extends his hand. She had promised the guy that she'd do anything, but she fails to suppress her trembling when those long fingers tuck some oily strands of green hair behind her ear.

She can see her own reflection in those pink-tinged sunglasses. Frantic eyes blown wide like those of a cornered deer, expecting to be mauled by the predator.

Eyes of true fear.

 

But then he says soothingly, "You're both safe now. I won't hurt you."

Monet flinches when those enormous hands gently grab her and her sister to help them to their feet. She can't believe that her head only reaches his lower abdomen. How tall is this guy?

The the girls are led to sit on a sofa with plump pillows. While their savior disappears to get something from the closet, they both stare at a bowl full of color fruits on the coffee table but don't dare pick anything up yet. He comes back with two extra blankets. 

"Take anything that you need, girls."

Then, as if knowing that they are terrified of him and his mysterious powers and would rather be left on their own, he lumbers in the direction of the bedroom. 

Unadulterated hunger compels Monet and Sugar to eat everything from the fruit bowl as well as the snacks and drinks in the fridge before collapsing on the wide sofa again. A full belly combined with the fatigue from running all night knock them out like a light.

Monet wakes up to the heavenly smell of bacon. She finds two trays of a rich man's breakfast on the coffee table and is startled by the presence in the armchair opposite them. 

The giant man seems to have been up for a while, already dressed up in a nice suit and tie and, strangely, a pink feather coat. He's leaning his elbows on his knees, body bent forward and fingers laced together, just silently studying the two rising figures.

Then he gestures at the food with his chin.

"Eat."

No further prompt is needed. The girls dig into their sunny side up eggs, beans in tomato sauce, ham and cheese sandwiches, fresh yogurt, orange juice, and some other tasty things that they can't name, not caring that their utensils are clacking against the plates in an uncouth manner. 

After they've wolfed down everything, the silence returns and Monet wonders about the motives behind this person's generosity. Somehow, she can't help recalling how the witch force-fed Hansel and Gretel so she could devour them later.

"Would you like anything else? I can order more," he asks.

"We're... we're full, thank you," Monet answers on their behalf. She's not certain about his true intentions yet so she doesn't want to risk being indebted to him more than necessary.

"Good. Now about what you said last night, that you'd do anything in return for me..." he trails off and the corners of his mouth turn up, showing a bit of teeth and gum. 

 _See?_ Monet mentally braces herself _. Hope his request won't too whacky_.

"I want you both to join my crew."

Monet's round eyes widen before blinking perplexedly.

* * *

Before they know it, a year has passed by since they started living as Donquixote pirates.

Sugar had recently been given the Hobi-Hobi no Mi. She's still trying to perfect it, but her potential looks promising. Young Master said it himself that Sugar's powers will be an integral part of his mega-project.

Monet's stealth and deception skills have improved and are very useful for espionage. She manages to find out all of a designated enemy's secrets, even the size of his mother's bra, before calling the Family to bombard their hideout to smithereens once they're of no more use. Her next assignment is to work under cover as a maid at the royal palace of Dressrosa. 

Young Master wants her to meticulously survey their new home before they move in.

* * *

With the castle secured and the old king overthrown, the Family can finally take a rest. Some of them are exploring the countless chambers. Jora and young Dellinger have already begun redecorating the main hall.

"Ah, there's our little heroine."

Twenty-year-old Monet, still in her maid outfit, turns around to greet the owner of that deep timbre whom she hasn't met in person for three years.

"Young Master," she addresses him as he approaches her. It seems that he's adopted a new style of clothing. Less formal, more snazzy, still dashing as always.

The male hunkers down so that her neck won't suffer from their height difference. 

"Monet, you did an outstanding job throughout these years," he compliments her with a bright beam and she can feel the tips of her ears turning red. She tries to hide the color across her cheeks with her hands.

"I... It was nothing significant."

"My dear," he chuckles, reaching behind her to put his hand on the small of her back.

"You were brilliant."

"No, I was just doing what you told me to-"

"Magnificent," the blond emphasizes before drawing the squealing woman closer for a bear hug.

* * *

More than a decade later, on an island called Punk Hazard, when she's kneeling in front of her Young Master's transponder snail like a faithful believer knelt in supplication before a deity figure, she doesn't see the ceiling crumbling down or the pipes blowing up or the phosphorescent slime splattering everywhere. 

No, oh no. What she sees, crystal clear in her mind, is the image of Young Master on that night when they first met in that terrible town. Her handsome savior dressed in comfortable night clothes with an open book in his hands, face turned and surprised to see two young girls plunge headfirst through the window. 

The endearing memory brings a smile to her lips as the tip of her primary feather touches the surface of the self-destruct button...

* * *

He flies straight into the room where she stopped talking to him on the snail.

Near the console panel lies her crumpled form, white wings easy to spot among the gray debris.

The captain of the Donquixote Pirates treads through the rubble to his female executive officer. He's already prepared for the worst, but then he notices that her eyes are still open and quickly drops down in front of her wounded body, careful not to trample her feathery appendage.

"Monet?"

 ...

 

 

Swallowing what feels like a thick lump in his throat, he touches her shoulder, which is devoid of any warmth, before trying again in a disheartened manner.

"Darling?"

 ...

 

 

A closer inspection of her pasty face crushes his glimmer of false hope.

Those golden orbs aren't looking at him. They're frozen in a specific direction. Doflamingo turns to see what it was that captivated her until her final moment and finds a receptor hanging from the pink snail that he had given her for this Punk Hazard mission.

The Royal Shichibukai redirects his attention back to Monet. Ever so gently, he brushes green locks away from her face and tucks them behind her ear like he once did that night. 

Her mouth is slightly parted and somewhere in his mind, he hears her last words echoing in this desolate room of destroyed machinery and broken ambitions.

 

 

 _Young..._ _Master…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd, the feels I got when I watched Monet's death scene. The timing, the voice acting, the imagery, EVERYTHING was beautifully executed.


End file.
